The purpose of this study is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of continuous IV infusion of prostacyclin in patients with Pulmonary Hypertension secondary to the scleroderma spectrum of diseases. These diseases are collagen vascular or autoimmune disorders. Approximately 30-50% of these patients have pulmonary hypertension associated with their disease.